Legends Of The Leaf Prologue (Discontinued)
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This Is An Story An Alternate Naruto Universe, Naruto Was Born From Three Clans, The Senju. The Uzumaki. And The Namikaze. Sasuke Instead Of Born To The Uchiha, He Is Born To The Hyuga Clan. And Hinata Born To The Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Has The Same Sasuke Hyuga Personalities. And Hinata Uchiha Has The Same Shy & Nice Personalities. Hinata's Relatives Are The Yuki And Terumi. T To M.


DISCLAIMER: i do Not Own Naruto Or Its Characters, They All Belong To Masashi Kishimoto. Except My OCs.

CLAIMER: i Do Own Some OC Characters And OC Clans Of Mine.

What If Sasuke Is Born To The Hyuga Clan And Hinata Born To The Uchiha Clan. But Sasuke Has The Same Personalities. And Hinata Has The Same Personalities Too.

WARNING: This May Be A T For Teen Story, But Some Of Them Are M For Mature, Like Bloodshed, Gore, Bad Words And Others. And The Uchiha Massacre Will Happen, So Be Warned.

What If Naruto Was Adopted By Jiraiya And His OC Senju Wife Tomito Senju,

And Here's The Prologue, Read This First. It Will Help You Get To Know All Akatsuki Members, Naruto's Family, Sasuke's Family, And Hinata's Family.

Dark Hyuga: An Sadistic Tyrannical Psycopaths, Who Enjoy Wars And Bloodshed. They Are The Evil Side Of The Hyuga Clan, They Have The Dark Byakugan Which Enhanced Their Dark Gentlefist, Not Only Does Shuts Down Multiple Tenketsu Points, But Could Cut Body Parts Like Knife Through Butter. The Dark Hyuga Were Feared By The Hyuga Clan, The Dark Hyuga Were Hunted And Killed Off By The Hyuga Clan. The Dark Hyuga Are Immune To Cage Bird Seal. Their Gentle Fists And Kicks Are More Lethal Than Normal Hyuga Attacks.

* * *

Toyashi Clan: The Toyashi Clan Are An Special Unique And Powerful Shadow User Clan From The Land Of Shadows. Their Kekkei Genkai Is Kakagan [Eye Of Shadows]. Which Boosts And Controls The Shadow Element.

* * *

There Will Be 12 Akatsuki Members:

Pein/Nagato Uzumaki.

Konan.

Itachi Uchiha.

Sishi Dark Hyuga.

Daisuke Toyashi.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

Deidara.

Sasori.

Kakuzu.

Hidan.

Zetsu.

Tobi/Obito/Madara.

* * *

Naruto's Family:

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. Alive. Male.

Minato Senju Namikaze [Father Of Naruto]. Decease. Male.

Kushina Uzumaki [Mother Of Naruto]. Decease. Female.

Keizan Senju [Naruto's Cousin]. Alive. Male.

Tsunade Senju [Naruto's Grandmother And The Mother Of Minato]. Alive. Female.

Dan Sato Namikaze [Naruto's Grandfather And The Father Of Minato]. Decease. Male.

Shizune Sato Namikaze [Naruto's Aunt]. Alive. Female.

Nawaki Senju [Naruto's Soon To Be Uncle] Decease. Male.

Hashirama Senju [Naruto's Great Great Grandfather]. Decease. Male.

Mito Uzumaki [Naruto's Great Great Grandmother]. Decease. Female.

Tobirama Senju [Naruto's Great Great Granduncle]. Decease. Male.

Jiraiya [Naruto's Godfather And Husband Of Tomito Senju]. Alive. Male.

Tomito Senju [Naruto's Godmother And Wife Of Jiraiya]. Alive. Female.

Naran Senju [Naruto's Godbrother And Son Of Jiraiya And Tomito Senju]. Alive. Male.

Koyomi Senju [Naruto's Godsister And Daughter Of Jiraiya And Tomito]. Alive. Female.

Nagato Uzumaki [Naruto's Uncle]. Alive. Male.

* * *

Sasuke Hyuga's Family:

Sasuke Hyuga. Alive. Male.

Hiashi Hyuga [Sasuke's Father]. Alive. Male.

Rei Hyuga [Sasuke's Mother]. Decease. Female.

Sishi Hyuga/Sishi Dark Hyuga [Elder Sister Of Sasuke]. Alive. Female.

Hanabi Hyuga [Younger Sister Of Sasuke]. Alive. Female.

Hizashi Hyuga [Uncle Of Sasuke]. Decease. Male.

Kazao Hyuga [Elder Cousin Of Sasuke]. Alive. Male.

Neji Hyuga [Cousin Of Sasuke]. Alive. Male.

* * *

Hinata Uchiha's Family

Hinata Uchiha. Alive. Female.

Yuniko Terumi Yuki [Hinata's Grandmother]. Decease. Female.

Kagami Uchiha [Hinata's Grandfather]. Decease. Male.

Takashi Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Hinata's Uncle] Alive As Godaime Hokage. Male.

Hitomi Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Hinata's Aunt] Decease. Female.

Mikoto Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Mother Of Hinata]. Alive. Female.

Obito Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Hinata's Uncle]. Decease Fake, Alive True. Male.

Fugaku Uchiha [Father Of Hinata]. Decease. Male.

Itachi Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Elder Brother Of Hinata]. Alive. Male.

Yuring Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Younger Sister Of Hinata]. Alive. Female.

Shisui Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Elder Cousin Of Hinata]. Coma. Male.

Takumi Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Elder Cousin Of Hinata]. Alive. Male.

Nima Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Elder Cousin of Hinata]. Alive. Female.

Hotaru Terumi Yuki Uchiha [Cousin Of Hinata]. Alive. Female.

Haku Yuki [Hinata's Relative]. Alive. Male.

Mei Terumi [Hinata's Relative. Alive As Godaime Mizukage. Alive. Female.

* * *

And Thats It The Prologue, Hope You Love It.

Let Me Know Of Any Grammar Errors And Mispelled Words.

If There Is A Problem Let Me Know, And I will Change It.

Next Chapter Will Be Coming Soon.


End file.
